


Merry Christmas Ryo!

by Fangirl_Shenanigans



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Christmas, Friendship, Gen, Note: Each chapter is a song title, Ryo injured in chapter 3, Something I Wrote while half asleep, The tags have been edited thanks to a tip, rewriting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2890799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Shenanigans/pseuds/Fangirl_Shenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>UPDATE: THIS STORY IS BEING REWRITTEN!</p><p>Ryo is feeling blue around Christmas while hearing everyone's plans. As usual, he keeps his dismay to himself. Jun knows something is wrong with the other boy and decides to take matters into his own hands with the help of his parents and the other troopers.</p><p>Can they give Ryo a holly jolly Christmas or will Ryo have his first Blue Christmas in years?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Silver Bells

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written assuming that the first defeat of Arago took place before Christmas of 1988 and that there was a break before the arrival of the later villains and Arago's revival. It should also be noted I am writing using the Japanese names. This is a personal preference. I love the dub in all it's cheesy inaccuracy, but the original names always sat better with me.
> 
> For those of you who are unfamiliar with YST vs RW, there is a guide to the names at the end of the story to help you. Thank you for taking the time to read this.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yoroiden Samurai Troopers or Ronin Warriors. The rights to YST belong to Sunrise Inc, Ltd. and most recently to Discotek who are releasing the subtitled DVD box sets in February 2015. Ronin Warriors belongs to Sunrise, Inc, Ltd. and Bandai. RW is NOT getting a re-release, just YST. The reason they are treated differently is that there was a lot changed for the dub.**

Chapter I: Silver Bells

It was December 10th when it finally sank in that they could take it easy for at least a few weeks. Nasuti had asked if any of the guys had plans for Christmas, a holiday that had grown popular in Japan many years ago. Nasuti was surprised to learn that Ryo had grown up celebrating it the same way that many American families did. Jun always had it the same way as well. Jun's father, Hiroto had picked up the traditions while he was a student studying abroad at Missouri's S&T as an engineer. Hiroto often checked the architecture and functionality of bridges and local power plants and had been quite amused to learn that one of his son's new 'big brother' figures was actually convinced Gojira was not just a movie creature. Shu was thoroughly convinced the great kaiju existed and thus far only Ryo agreed with him. Jun's mother, Koyuki had decided that all the boys were wonderful and ever since meeting them would have extra cookies sent over. Each was in a color coded bag of Jun's choosing. That had been on December 9th when that trend began.

It was now December 15th, most of the troopers were going home to spend the holiday with their families. Shu was very reluctant to leave knowing that Ryo didn't have anyone to go home to.

"You know, you could come with me. My folks love company." Shu said as Ryo was helping him pack his clothes. Ryo smiled sadly.

"I couldn't do that Shu. First of all your family is only expecting you and I'd hate being a last minute guest. It's okay. On the bright side I can keep an eye out for any signs of trouble."

"You wouldn't be a bother if that's what you're worried about buddy. Are you sure you'll be fine here? I mean Nasuti has to work during Christmas so it'd just be you and Byakuen in the house." Shu countered, worried for his friend. Ryo was still looking a little drained from wearing the white armor. Kikoutei may have taken energy from all five of them, but Ryo had to wear the blazing hot thing. In a way it made sense according to Touma. Kikoutei did heavily resemble Rekka's initial design. From inside Arago they could feel the sheer heat the armor exuded.

"It'll be all right Shu. Thanks for worrying and inviting me though. It means a lot." 

Shu was relieved to see that Ryo didn't feel pitied by his invite, the other boy did actually look thankful that he'd been thought about. It made Shu wonder if any of the others were going to make the same request of him. Touma was probably going to go home just to make sure his father ate, call his mom and probably sleep through the holiday though.

Around noon, Touma finally woke up long enough to start helping Ryo and Jun decorate the exterior of Nasuti's home while the rest of the guys were either packing or decorating the interior. Touma's ears perked up when he heard quite English singing. It was relatively good English if you ignored the natural accent on certain sounds. Turning teal eyes in the direction of the singing, he was surprised to realize it was Ryo who was singing. Touma was certain he'd heard the song before.

"Silver Bells, right?"

"Yeah, I learned it from a tape that my dad sent me when I was six. Sadly the tape is broken now, but I remembered every song from it. Silver Bells is one of my favorite ones." Ryo was happy that Touma had gotten his attention, he felt himself nodding off mid stringing of lights. Quickly, the fiery trooper finished placing the lights along the frame of the door.

Touma wanted to ask if Ryo was all right spending Christmas with just Byakuen but the thought was chased from his mind as the slightly older boy promptly began playing 'Silver Bells' on a string of jingle bells with a big grin on his face. The blue-haired boy laughed, he was glad to see Ryo doing so much better than when he'd been in that mini-coma after they defeated Arago. The genius did however decide exactly what he needed to get Ryo for Christmas. It was just a matter of getting the title of the other songs from his friend.

Shin as expected decided to see if Ryo would come spend the holiday with him and his family. Ryo was like a brother, well they all were, but he didn't want Ryo to be alone on a holiday he grew up having actually represent what it represented. Peace and family, being together, traditions. Though not inherently Christian, Ryo valued those true meanings of the holiday season.

"Shu asked me the same thing honestly." Ryo laughed lightly after he was asked that afternoon while they were lounging about on the sofa and  love seat respectfully. The others had all gone to the store except Jun who was at home with his parents planning out their presents he demanded they would accept.

"I knew he would, but I needed to let you know you're welcome at my place too. We may not be able to force you to join one of us, but we can give you the option."

Ryo smiled almost sadly. While he didn't feel pitied and felt very happy knowing the guys wanted to prevent him spending Christmas alone, he couldn't bring himself to go along with any of them. The reason was because he wanted to spend it with all of them. After what they'd been through, they felt like the brothers he never had and never could have. To Ryo they were all family, especially Jun.

Seiji had been far more blunt about Ryo not spending Christmas alone by simply stating he had places to go and had no excuse to spend it alone. It had actually hurt to hear it worded that way, but Ryo shrugged it off by quietly singing in nearly perfect German 'O Tannenbaum' unaware that his refusal was being taken the wrong way by Seiji. Seiji took it to mean Ryo didn't feel as strongly about them as they'd supposed. The blond was corrected when saw what Ryo was working on by accident. Also unbeknownst to Ryo, Touma had written down the lyrics to look up the song and hopefully gather more over their remaining week before they left.

The younger boy had been making four sweaters nearly identical to the red one he usually wore around Nasuti's. There were many pricks on his fingers that indicated sewing done by a beginner. But what really caught the bearer of Kourin's attention was the scrapbook page left sitting near the door. It was titled 'Family' and beneath the portrait of a beautiful woman with long black hair was a recent photo they guys had taken at Ryo's request. Beside it was the photo of the grandparents he had lost just a few weeks prior to their meeting and a old photo of his dad holding a tiny Ryo, no older than two at the least.

That night after Ryo had called it an early night due to falling asleep through Gojira 1984, Seiji mentioned the scrapbook page.

"I think the real reason Ryo keeps turning us down is because he doesn't want to spend it with just one of us. I think Ryo wants to spend Christmas with all of us together but refuses to ask."

"That does sound like him, sacrificing being happy to be considerate of us." Shin replied, nodding at the assessment sadly. Shin had already promised his sister he would be home the week of the 24th. Shu was silently cursing himself for not realizing that Ryo had latched onto them that badly. It wasn't a bad thing, it was just that had he known he'd have made plans to stay there for Christmas with Ryo.

"I know! I've got a plan. We'll call it Operation: Santa Clause is Comin' to Town!" Jun exclaimed, blue eyes lit up brightly. The troopers listened intently and couldn't help but love the plan entirely. After a call to Jun's parents, the two of them eagerly agreed to help make the operation a success. All they had to do was keep Ryo from wising up anytime soon.


	2. Let it Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys decide to throw Ryo off track by finally giving in to a simple demand. They could hardly justify avoiding all hanging out at once for that long.
> 
> Touma also discovers something he wish Seiji had't given Ryo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha! Finally updated this! I haven't abandoned it!

Ryo didn't know why, but he felt very suspicious of his friends when December 18th rolled in. In a few more days the guys would be officially shipping out for home over the holiday, yet they were apparently still busy packing. It was getting nearly impossible to get the other four all in one spot at the same moment and it was starting to grate on his nerves. Ryo wasn't so much angry as he was frustrated that whenever he tried to plan a game for all of them during that last week, that one or another can never make it. Though by far the most suspicious was Jun himself, who had taken to making phone calls home at insanely odd hours.

_They're up to something._

Ryo let is slide when he walked down to breakfast to a shocking sight. The dining room was occupied by all five of the suspects and Nasutei along with a table full of breakfast. It had been two days since he'd seen the other four in the same room all at once, but he decided to remain 'oblivious' to their machinations.

_Great...I'm starting to use words from that book series Seiji made me read. If I start talking about 'elementary' I am boycotting Sherlock Holmes all together._

"Morning."

"G'morning Ryo. You look like you've seen a ghost." Shu joked. In truth the four realized they had nearly set themselves up for disaster by semi-ignoring Ryo's idea of a snowball fight between the seven of them. Touma decided it best if they spend that day with Ryo and work more on the plans when the other went to read. Thankfully Seiji had managed to get Ryo reading something that sucked in his attention, though he never asked just what book it was.

The plan itself was simple. Everyone would arrive back at the manor around 2 in the morning (Ryo never woke up earlier than 9 as he had trouble getting to sleep in the first place most nights) and sit in the living room waiting for him to walk downstairs. There was also the tricky matter of figuring out what to give Ryo for Christmas. That they were each still working on their gifts, though Touma had managed to hear a few more songs from the raven-haired boy since 'O Tannenbaum'. Jun on the other hand said he had everyone figured out.

"Just haven't seen you guys in the same room for two days. So, now that I have all of you in one place." Ryo said with a small smirk, he knew they couldn't get away from him this time. Shin decided that smirk was actually very intimidating given it was very unlike Ryo's usual smiles.

"I challenge you to a snowball fight!"

All four of the other troopers quickly agreed, much to Ryo's delight. Ryo was so happy that he easily forgave Jun for opting out to help Nasutei with some light cleaning in the basement. Ryo would get Jun covered in snow another time he decided.

"Okay, so are we forming teams or are we having a free for all?" Seiji asked, sincerely hoping it wasn't a free for all. Every time they had one, there was little to no mercy from Ryo or Touma. Those two could take down the entire dynasty with how merciless they got with snow (Seiji had learned that at the first snowfall in November the hard way. It had taken him a long while to get warm again. Snow had managed get inside his clothes.) While Ryo wasn't fond of cold weather for long periods of time since their armors came, he would never give up playing in the snow.

"Hmm. Well without Jun the teams wouldn't be even." Ryo reasoned before whistling yet another holiday tune, one that Touma actually recognized immediately as 'Let it Snow'. Their thoughts were interrupted as Jun sprinted out looking quite pleased with himself.

"I'm on Ryo's team!"

Ryo laughed, there was Seiji's answer. Soon they had split evenly into two teams of three (though given that Shu counted as two people occasionally with how madly he threw the snow one could have easily played two versus two versus Shu). The boys went so far as having team captains and team names at Jun's insistence. Jun's team was known as the Kazetora Brigade and consisted of himself, Ryo, and Shu. Seiji had been looped into being the leader of the Kaiju slayers with Touma and Shin. Thankfully everyone had agreed that Ryo and Touma should NEVER be on the same team again as far as games went.

After three straight ties, the Kazetora Brigade finally obtained victory when Ryo got the bright idea to launch volleys from the hammock. Soon all six of them were covered in snow. When Ryo wobbled a little and fell over it was time to quit and head back into the warmth of the manor.

"Best snowball fight ever!" Ryo could easily be mistaken as the youngest in the group as he jumped up from his spot in the snow excitedly once his strength came back enough to rush to the house.

"There he goes. Think he'll call it an early night?" Touma asked, wondering how on earth Ryo found the strength for that sprint.

"I think he won't have a choice," Shin began, " Ryo usually calls it an early night if he's been in the cold long enough to wobble like that. "It should give us time to finish up the last of the preparations to make sure we end up back here the wee hours of the 25th."

Unsurprisingly, they had underestimated Ryo's determination to finish his book. When they finally got inside they found him curled up by the fireplace reading intently, as if he couldn't put down the book until he had finished the chapter.

"I don't know what book you gave him Seiji, but he hasn't put it down once since he started regularly reading it." Nasutei said.

Touma's eyes widened when he  finally caught the elegantly scripted title on the cover. Ryo was reading Sherlock Holmes: A Study in Scarlet, and was nearly done with the book. That's when it hit him, Ryo had been suspicious because he was subconsciously looking for little details now that the idea was in his head. Seiji's impromtu gift may well be what actually ruined their plan if Ryo got anymore suspicious before they left on the 20th.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot! I finally updated this! Kinda funny that it was a month ago today I posted the first chapter XD Sorry for the long wait, course work (MATH ICKY) has been dulling my mind lately and I lost motivation for a lot of stuff. Anyway, hope this was enjoyable even if not that great!


	3. O Tannenbaum (O Christmas Tree)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are sent to find a Christmas tree while Nasutei does some holiday baking. Mayhem ensues when they boys get separated. How will they find Ryo and Jun before it gets too cold? Will they find the perfect tree?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little different than the previous two in that there is going to be a small conflict involving a ledge giving way, separating Ryo and Jun from the others. I say small, but there is character injury this chapter (Ryo isn't happy with me for it).

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**

* * *

 

Chapter 3: O Tannenbaum (O Christmas Tree)

 

December 19th finally arrived as the day rolled over. Touma was surprised to see Ryo not awake as he himself arrived downstairs. Usually he was the last awake. Looking at the calendar he grinned. It was more likely that Ryo was outside helping Shu get Nasutei's  jeep ready for the day they'd been planning since the discovered that they would have the winter holiday battle free. They had all agreed to pick out the Christmas tree on December 19th while Nasutei did some baking. Luckily, the four plotting troopers and Jun had finalized their preparations and finished with their presents that evening while Ryo was engrossed in his book. It meant that they didn't have to worry about him finding out about Jun's master plan.

"If you're looking for Ryo, he's helping Shu replace my tires with the winterized ones."

"Thanks Nasutei, I was just thinking about that. I was half-worried that snowball fight yesterday really took it out of him." Touma replied, he was actually still a bit worried given the fact Ryo had been wobbly enough to fall over yesterday. Thankfully Ryo's appetite had increased over the week, so he was retaining energy better.

Looking out the windows of the house, Touma could make out Jun sledding down the small hill that overlooked the house. The young boy was bundled up almost like the younger brother from A Christmas Story, just Jun clearly knew how to move around in such bulky attire. Then he caught sight of Shu and Ryo. Shu controlling the jack while Ryo changed the last tire. Byakuen was holding the toolbox from the handle patiently. When Touma was certain he wouldn't distract their work, he pulled on his coat and walked out to them.

"So, is the jeep all set?"

"Yeah, though we'll have to be careful. The jeep trail is covered in snow. Truthfully I think it would be better if we just walked since it is still on the property." Shu replied. They both knew why the jeep was really necessary. It was cold out and they had a child and fire baby to worry about. The trail was long and both could collapse from the cold if out too long, even if they were bundled up. Ryo stretched folding his arms behind his head.

"The jeep will make it easier to bring the tree back. Walking to the place would be fine, but dragging the tree back manually would take much longer even with six of us. Seven of us." Ryo amended when Byakuen let out a disgruntled rumble.

"Well, if you guys are done lets get this trip started. Nasutei wants us gone so she can start her baking spree without Shu trying to sneak a taste. Shin will be staying to help her in the kitchen." Seiji said as he walked over holding the keys to the jeep. Of the four boys present only Seiji and Shu had a driver's license.

After ten minutes, they found a expanse of small to medium ranged evergreens and ferns. They each split into groups of two. Seiji with Touma, Shu with Byakuen, and Ryo with Jun. Each pair went a different direction. Ryo and Jun both smiled when the found a tree just shy of a foot taller than Ryo. It would easily fit in the house and not be too difficult to cut down.

"Race you!" Jun shouted, running for the tree unaware what would happen if he overshot his direction. Ryo's eyes widened when he saw the line in the snow behind the tree and quickly took off after the boy with a burst of adrenaline.

"Jun, wait!"

Jun felt his stomach drop when he opened his eyes and saw a good six feet of distance between what looked like a cliff side and where he was laying. Jun expected to hurt all over and be freezing lying in snow, but instead he felt heat under him and around him. Ryo lay underneath him, arms wrapped protectively around the younger boy his breathing slightly labored. Ryo had been forced to call upon Rekka. As quickly as it had been called, the armor was dismissed as its bearer struggled to sit forward. The action hurt enough that Ryo knew for sure he'd managed to bruise his ribs and back for sure, but he was glad to have been able to stop Jun from getting hurt as badly as he could have.

"You okay Jun?"

"I'm okay...are you?" Jun asked, lighter blue eyes full of worry focused on Ryo's leg. Ryo's gaze followed Jun's and he felt his heart stop. Ryo's left leg was not bent quite right. It didn't bode well, it meant the fall had likely still snapped something in the leg that had actually hit the cliff. At the moment Ryo was both relieved and scared that he didn't feel the pain he knew would be excruciating.

"Not going to lie, I can't move that leg on my own right now without it hurting. Looks like we fell a good six feet. I don't think I can get us back up."

Jun didn't show his panic, but it was evident in how he trembled a little. Then Jun got an idea. Ryo needed to gain his bearings, the boy could see he was starting to sway a bit. Jun stood up and moved closer to the cliff. While he was scared of possibly starting an avalanche, he knew one way to be heard versus help. Taking a deep breathe, Jun made a loud imitation of Byakuen's roar letting some of his panic slip into it. Within minutes the powerful tiger and the others had found the source of the sound. 

"How on earth did you two get down there?!" Seiji exclaimed quickly pulling out the rope that would be used to tether the tree to the jeep. Luckily ropes were reusable, cause it was the only way they were getting them back up.

"Ryo's leg is really bad." Jun said, finally letting his fear get the better of him. Shu held the rope tight as Touma climbed down and hoisted Jun up onto it.

"I'll get Ryo, just climb up and let Seiji get you."

Jun did as he was told. Seiji pulled the boy up when he was only half way and held him, knowing the tears were coming. Looking at the tree he was pretty sure about how they'd ended up down on the lower cliff-face. Touma was careful as he pulled Ryo up off the ground, the older boy letting out a pained groan as the leg shifted limply into a more reasonable position. Looking at it, Rowen could see some faint red stains on Ryo's jeans. If they treated it at the house it will heal eventually anyway due to their abilities. Ryo would likely prefer it that way too. Holding Ryo against his side with his right arm, he was relieved when Ryo had enough coherency to also grab onto the rope without being prodded. It meant he still had some strength left to pull himself up with his arms and undamaged leg.

"Take it slow Ryo, try to avoid jostling your leg."

"I know how to climb a rope Touma. Don't worry." Ryo said, a small tired smile on his face as he climbed. Nearly all the way up, he nearly dropped before Byakuen had him by the back of the jacket and pulled him the rest of the way up and away from the edge. The tiger then slide under his injured leg to prop it up. Touma climbed up quickly. The bearer of Tenkuu was surprised to hear Ryo laughing as his arms made a snow angel then took a deep breath.

"Here I thought that fighting the dynasty was bad and here I am getting attacked by nature and actually getting an injury that will take a while."

Eventually what he said sunk in and the others actually had to laugh as well. It was ironic that a regular everyday incident had done more damage than the warlords had seemed to do half the time. Even Jun saw that silver lining.

"So, let's go ahead and get this tree. Shu can cut that down while we temporarily dress your leg for the trip back. When we get to the house I'll take a better look at it." Seiji said, already taking his own belt and scarf off. Carefully he and Touma straightened Ryo's leg, lining the broken bones between knee and ankle before wrapping the green scarf over it firmly like bandages. Seiji then gently wrapped the belt around the leg then tightened it to keep it in place.

Shu was still cutting down the tree as they settled Ryo in the back of the jeep. Luckily he could still sit up straight since they had bound his leg. When they got the tree tied to the roof, Touma chuckled. Ryo had fallen into a peaceful looking near-sleep state.

"Well, we've got a tree and it looks like his leg is already starting to mend. Let's get back so we can get these two and that tree back indoors."

**Author's Note:**

> Yagyu Nasuti = Mia Koji  
> Hashiba Touma = Rowen Hashiba  
> Date Seiji = Sage Date  
> Shin Mouri = Cye Mori  
> Xiu/Shu Rei/Lei Faun/Fang = Kento Lei Faun  
> Byakuen = Whiteblaze  
> Arago = Talpa
> 
> Jun's parents were never given official first names, so I improvised and gave them some. It should also be noted that unlike the dub Ryo is meant to be read (Ri-oh) instead of (Rye-oh).


End file.
